


Darkness Prevails

by PJ1228



Series: Darkness Series [3]
Category: Forever Knight
Genre: DarkNN, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-31
Updated: 2004-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJ1228/pseuds/PJ1228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalie struggles with the first nights of her immortal life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness Prevails

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Forever Knight and its characters were created by Barney Cohen and James D. Parriott and are copyright to Sony/Tristar. None of the characters in this story belongs to me. I'm just borrowing them temporarily. No infringement intended. No profit is being made.
> 
> Acknowledgements: Special thanks to Doris for beta reading.
> 
> This is the last part of my "Dark Nick"-Trilogy which begins with [Shadows from the Past](http://archiveofourown.org/works/241004) and continues with [Descent into Darkness](http://archiveofourown.org/works/241660). You should read them first in order to be up to date with the plot.

**Darkness Prevails**  
by PJ  
December 2004

 

A sharp pain in her stomach caused Natalie to wake up. She sat up in bed, clutching her hands on her belly. Through a red haze she perceived that a mug was shoved in front of her face, a delicious aroma permeating from it. She grabbed it with shaking hands and emptied it in a few gulps. The liquid ran down her throat and calmed the pain in her stomach. The mug was refilled several times before the pain had completely abated.

Only then did she become aware of her surroundings. The red haze had vanished and although the room was completely dark she could see quite well. Natalie stared from the dark liquid that was left in the mug to Nick who sat on the bedside, watching her expectantly. "Am I ---?" she asked, her own voice sounding strangely loud in her ears.

"Yes, my love. Now you're as eternal as Paris," he answered and leaned forward to capture her mouth in a lingering kiss. He reached for her mug and placed it on the nightstand.

When Natalie felt his tongue caressing her gums, she perceived an odd tingling starting around her corner teeth. Then she gasped as something seemed to give way. Nick stopped in his actions and regarded her with a smug grin. Natalie explored with her tongue and was a little surprised to discover fangs protruding from the corners of her mouth. She raised her hand to touch them and yelped in pain as she accidentally cut her finger at the unexpected sharpness.

Nick chuckled lightly, reached for her hand and licked at the small droplets of blood that had welled up from the tiny cut. Natalie was amazed to find her finger completely healed afterwards.

"You are beautiful, Natalie," he breathed and leaned forward again, intent on continuing where he had left off. "I believe I've waited long enough to savour all of you. I can't wait another second."

Before Natalie knew what was happening, he had pushed her back onto the pillows, attending to every bit of skin with a passion that made her senses reel. She cherished the feel of his hands and lips on her bare skin and noticed that the sensations he caused were magnified through her sharpened senses. Soon she was writhing under him as he continued to take her towards her climax.

Then she noticed that something seemed to be wrong. While she felt herself poised at the edge, she couldn't find release. Once again the world around her had turned into a red haze. Desperately she clawed onto Nick, trying to match his thrusts with her own. "Nick!" she rasped. "I can't!"

"You have to bite me, Natalie," he replied, his voice rough with passion.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"You need blood in order to finish, as I do." He urged her head towards his neck.

"But I don't want to hurt you," Nat objected.

"You won't. Just do it!" It was more a demand than a request.

Natalie bit down as gently as she could. The first taste of his blood on her lips triggered a sudden hunger that caused her to suck in his essence fiercely.

"Yes," he hissed and sank his fangs into her shoulder. He gave one more thrust that sent both of them over the edge.

Natalie moaned as her release shuddered through her. Still she continued to drink from him until tiredness claimed her and she sank into sleep.

* * *

Again she woke as her stomach went into painful cramps. Sitting up she reached for the mug Nick held ready for her and drained it in hasty swallows.

"How do you feel?" Nick asked after he had refilled it a second time.

"I don't know. Everything is so weird," she replied, staring into her mug. "What is this?" she asked, suddenly alarmed."

"Can't you taste it?" Nick asked in return.

"I know it's blood. Is it cow?"

"Of course not," Nick answered determinedly. "I don't want my daughter to become a carouche."

Natalie was a little taken aback by the disgust she perceived in his words.

"No, Natalie," he continued more softly. "You will be raised on the finest human vintage that can be procured. Freely donated, of course, if that was your concern."

Natalie breathed a huge sigh of relief. "I don't mind drinking blood, but I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me," she stated.

"I wouldn't want that either," he said and kissed her brow. "Once your senses are refined, you will be able to distinguish different impressions from the blood."

"Nick, about last night," she began hesitantly. "I had no idea it would be like this. I mean, you never elaborated much on what was involved."

He smiled knowingly. "The physical part is considered as foreplay only," he explained. "It's the sharing of blood that gives us the ultimate pleasure."

"Uhu," Nat mumbled, casting her eyes to the floor. "But the physical part wasn't bad either," she admitted shyly.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he whispered seductively and covered her face with gentle kisses.

"Nick, don't you think it's time for me to get up and learn some things?" Nat asked, pushing him slightly away.

"The repeated sharing of blood between master and child is essential to strengthen the bond before anything else is bound to happen. We might as well enjoy the whole experience," he explained and continued his sensual attack.

Natalie leaned back happily and gave herself to his skilful caresses. However, something in his speech had bothered her. The terms 'master and child'. Was this how he thought of their relationship now? Soon she was distracted from this line of thought as a wave of desire surged through her.

* * *

Nick carefully closed the bedroom door before descending the stairs to meet his visitor.

"Good evening, Nicholas," the smooth voice of his master greeted him.

"Lacroix," Nick returned the greeting.

"I merely came to inquire how your protegée is doing."

"Everything is going fine so far," Nick assured him. "Why the sudden interest?"

"She's a member of my family now. I want her properly trained."

"Don't worry. She will be," Nick assured him.

Lacroix raised his gaze on the bedroom door. "Don't tell me she hasn't even made it out of that room since she was brought across."

Nick regarded him a little embarrassed. "I had planned to start her training soon after ---. But she tires so easily."

Lacroix let out a chuckle. "Really, Nicholas. A little more restraint on your part might be in order."

"I've restrained myself around her for five years. I don't want to do that anymore."

"Very well, then don't," Lacroix said with a shrug, causing Nick to give him a confused look. "Come to the Raven when she's able to socialize," Lacroix added. Then he vanished through the skylight.

* * *

Again Natalie woke with a ravenous hunger. As she sat up, she perceived that she was alone in the bedroom. On the nightstand was a mug filled with blood and a bottle. She reached for the mug and drained it, feeling better after the third refill.

<" _Natalie_ ">, a voice called her name. It seemed to come from a place very near, but as she looked around no one was there. <" _Natalie_ ">, the voice called again.

Now Nat perceived that the voice was inside her head. How was this possible? "Nick?" she called aloud.

<" _Come to me, Natalie_ ">, the voice demanded.

"Nick, where are you? I can hear you but I can't see you," Nat answered confused.

<" _Focus on the vibration, Natalie. It will lead you to me_ ">, the voice in her head instructed.

Natalie closed her eyes, trying to find out what Nick meant. As she did so, she could indeed feel an unmistakable pull towards him. She rose from the bed and opened the door. Stepping out on the gallery, she still couldn't see him. Again she tried to concentrate and turned to descend the stairs. When she reached the bottom she turned around and saw him beneath the stairwell, leaning against the wall.

"Very good," he said after she had approached him.

"That was fascinating, Nick. I could really sense where you were," Natalie said enthusiastically.

"That's why it was essential to strengthen the bond first," Nick explained.

"Does it work on larger distances, too?" Natalie wanted to know.

"Yes, it does. You will always know how to find me when you focus on the bond and I will always be able to find you." The second part of the sentence was expressed with an odd satisfaction in his voice.

Natalie nodded in understanding. Then she took in the loft, as this was the first time she had ventured out of the bedroom after her conversion. "Nick, where's Sydney?" she asked all of a sudden, only now realizing that her cat hadn't come to greet her as usual.

"I thought it best not to have you distracted by a mortal heartbeat before you've gained some control. So I have arranged for another shelter temporarily."

"You mean, I would have been able to hear Sydney's heartbeat?" Nat asked in disbelief.

"Not only that. You probably would have gone after him."

"Not Sydney," Nat exclaimed upset.

"Nat, there's nothing more tempting than a beating heart," Nick interrupted her protest. "Believe me, you wouldn't even have been aware what you were doing until you'd have held the drained corpse in your hands."

Natalie shivered slightly. Was he speaking out of experience here? "But what can I do to prevent this when I face people on the street? I can't remain here for the rest of eternity, can I?"

"In time you will establish a certain control, but you should be careful not to press it too hard. It's also essential that you feed well; always drink your fill." He led her over to the refrigerator and opened it. "These bottles on the lower shelf are for you. They contain uncut blood. Don't mix them up with mine on the upper shelf," he instructed.

"Why, what's the difference?" Nat asked confused.

"I prefer it cut with wine. It wouldn't agree with your stomach at this age," he explained after a short moment of hesitation.

"Uhu," Nat mumbled. "Can I try that, too?"

"No! They're off limits for you!" he thundered at her.

Nat jumped a step back. "Hey, it was just a question, okay?"

Nick took a deep breath. "I thought I just expressed myself clearly enough when I told you not to mix yours up with mine."

"Okay, I'm sorry," Nat apologized, annoyed.

"Good," Nick replied softly. "Now, go get dressed. We have a few more lessons to cover tonight."

Natalie suppressed the urge to ask what those lessons contained and complied with his demand, wondering what the hell was wrong with him all of a sudden.

* * *

When she returned downstairs, she found him waiting for her in the middle of the loft.  
"Come here," he said and took her by the hand. He laid his other arm around her and rose from the floor through the skylight. He landed on the roof where he remained standing close behind her, never taking his hands from her shoulders.

Natalie stood entranced, taking in the different sounds and scents of the night. She staggered slightly as the sensations were becoming overwhelming, but Nick held her steady.

"Now open yourself to the night and tell me what you're perceiving," he said.

"It's overwhelming," Nat replied. "It's a terrible noise, like lots of drums."

"Those drums are beating hearts," he explained. "Try to focus and tune them down."

Nat tried to do so and was surprised to find the sounds lessening until they were no more than a background noise.

"Very good," Nick whispered in praise. "Not letting these sensations overwhelm you is essential when you're going to have mortal company."

Nat nodded in understanding. "When will you teach me to fly?" she asked.

"Not before you've learned proper control over your senses. I don't want you to pick up a heartbeat and go after it by accident."

"Uhu."

"I want you to keep practising out here until your eyes no longer change by the slightest approach of a heartbeat."

"They changed?" Nat asked in alarm, only now realizing that this must be the reason why everything she looked at was dyed in a golden hue.

"Don't worry, you'll learn proper control with time," Nick soothed her.

* * *

A few nights later, Nick surprised Natalie with the announcement that they were going out.

"Where are we going?" she asked excitedly. Until now she had encountered mortals from the distance of the rooftop only. She had yet to face a beating heart from close range.

"The Raven," Nick answered.

Natalie had mixed feelings about that. Going to the Raven would most certainly entail an encounter with Lacroix. And she wasn't sure if she was up to that challenge yet.

Nick watched the emotions warring on her face. "Don't worry, you'll do fine. Lacroix assured me that there're no mortals in the club tonight," he stated and helped her into her coat. Then he laid his arms around her and left the ground.

After landing in a back alley, Nick led Natalie around the building towards the front entrance. Giving her hand a slight squeeze, he opened the door, pulling her after him into the club. Nick stopped a moment on top of the stairs, surveying the club. Then he descended the stairs, walking through the crowd, nodding here and there to a familiar face. Natalie felt slightly uncomfortable as she felt all eyes focused on her. Nick ushered her to a door that led to the private quarters of the owner.

Natalie took a deep breath when the door closed behind them, shunning her from the other patrons. Then she became aware of a different sensation. A humming vibration, similar to the one she always perceived from Nick, increased in intensity with every step she took forward. And there was something else. The unmistakable cadence of a beating heart.

She stopped abruptly at the entrance to a parlour. Her eyes fell on Lacroix who was sitting at ease on his couch, a purring Sydney in his lap. There was the slightest flash of gold in her eyes as her senses focused briefly on Sydney's heartbeat, but she regained her control immediately.

But not soon enough for Lacroix not to notice her lapse in control. "Way to go, Nicholas," he remarked dryly.  
Then he rose from his seat, carrying Sydney in his arms. "Good evening, Natalie. How nice of you to drop by."

Natalie felt more than uncomfortable by the familiar address and the overwhelming presence she sensed from him. "Lacroix," she managed to acknowledge him. Then she turned to Nick. "What's Sydney doing here? I thought Grace was taking care of him."

"I didn't say that," Nick returned. "I said he found shelter elsewhere."

"There's no need to be concerned about your cat," Lacroix stated and handed the cat over to her. "You will find him quite well. Yet."

Nat stared at the cat in her arms, noting the warmth of his body. The beating heart became more and more perceptible until she could focus on nothing else. With a gasp she felt her fangs dropping.

"I believe you're in need of a drink," Lacroix observed, taking Sydney back from her. He carried the cat out of the room, before filling three goblets from a decanter on the sideboard. Before he could pass the goblet to Natalie, Nick intercepted him, inhaling the aroma. "Don't worry, Nicholas. I won't spoil the innocent taste of your daughter," Lacroix remarked.

Nat accepted the glass from Nick and emptied it hastily.

Lacroix regarded her disapprovingly before refilling her glass. "It seems a lesson in restraint might be in order, don't you think, Nicholas? Or are we dealing with a simple ignorance of manners here?"

"Sorry," Natalie mumbled only now becoming aware of her faux-pas.

"Very well. To family then," Lacroix said, raising his goblet.

Nick and Natalie joined in the toast and emptied their goblets.

"And now it's time to introduce our new family member to the community," Lacroix said and led them back into the club.

* * *

Lacroix watched from the bar as Nick led Natalie around, introducing her to several members of the community.

"You've heard of Vachon," Nick said as they passed the Spaniard.

Nat nodded, eying the dark-haired man curiously.

"Tracy suspected this sooner or later," Vachon remarked. "Since both of you took a leave from work. Can I tell her?"

"Don't encourage her to visit yet, Vachon," Nick said darkly.

"Okay, okay, don't worry," he assured, retreating a few steps.

* * *

An hour later they were back at the loft. Natalie was hardly able to stay awake any longer. "Nick, what did Lacroix mean by 'a lesson in restraint'?" she asked with a yawn.

"Sssh, don't concern yourself with that now," Nick soothed her. "We'll come to that tomorrow."

"Uhu," she mumbled and drifted into sleep.

* * *

After Nat had drunk her fill on the next evening, she was surprised as Nick led her back upstairs. "Not that I'm complaining, Nick, but aren't we going to have a lesson tonight?" she asked.

"Don't worry, we will, Nat," he assured her and closed the bedroom door with a sharp report. Stepping close behind her, he helped her out of her robe. "Just lie down on the bed and make yourself comfortable," he said smoothly.

Natalie did as she was told, suppressing an uneasy foreboding.

"Your arm, please," Nick requested.

Natalie raised her left arm and yelped as Nick fastened a cuff around her wrist. He pulled her arm upwards and cuffed it to the headboard.

"The other one, please."

Nat was too stunned to refuse. "Nick? What are you doing?" she asked alarmed, after Nick had cuffed her right wrist to the headboard as well.

"Sssh," he soothed her. "I'm just immobilizing you a little bit."

"Why? Nick, I don't think I'm going to like this."

"Your thoughts are irrelevant right now," he informed her in a low voice. "As your master I can do with you as I please. And now we're going to have a lesson in restraint."

Natalie was speechless. How dare he talk to her like that? Before she could utter any other word of objection, Nick had started to caress her in a way that made all other thoughts impossible. She wished to touch him as well but found herself restrained by the cuffs. Soon she was in dire need of his blood, but her position prevented her to reach any part of him with her mouth.

As she lay breathing heavily, he watched her with an unreadable face. Leaning down towards her, he pulled back as soon as she raised her head to meet him. "Not yet, my love," he said. "You can hold on a little bit longer."

Natalie hissed at him in frustration.

"I want you to regain control, Natalie," he said.

"I can't! Nick, I need to bite you!" Nat cried through extended fangs.

"Yes, you can. Imagine me to be some mortal that you don't want to kill."

Natalie took a shuddering breath and tried to calm her nerves. After what seemed an eternity the red retreated from her eyes and her fangs retracted.

"Very good," Nick breathed and brushed his lips along her cheek. Then he began his arousing attack anew. It did not take long before Natalie lay writhing under him. "Try again," he ordered.

Natalie's brow was covered in blood from sheer exhaustion. Her limbs were trembling as she fought the urge to sink her fangs into anything. With the last of her will power she managed to calm down. Again she was rewarded with a smile from Nick before he started another attack on her senses. "Please, Nick! I don't think I can take anymore," she begged.

"Just one more time, Nat. I'm sure you'll appreciate it."

Natalie groaned as she found herself taken to the edge again. Then Nick moved to give her access to his neck.  
"Drink!" he ordered.

Instantly Nat sank her fangs into him and moaned in ecstasy as a release shuddered through her, sharper than any other before. She sucked his soothing essence fiercely before she lost consciousness from sheer exhaustion.

When Nick felt her going limp in his arms, he reached for the key on the nightstand and undid the cuffs.  
Then he slid back into the bed, hugging her tightly.

* * *

As Natalie woke up, the memory of the preceding night slowly returned. She struggled out of Nick's embrace, putting as much distance between them as the bed allowed. "Are you out of your mind?" she hollered at him as soon as he opened his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, taken a little aback by her reaction.

"How dare you do this to me? I'm not your toy, Nick. You cannot tie me to your bed for your own perverse pleasure."

Nick watched as her eyes blazed with fury. "Didn't you receive any pleasure last night?"

Nat cast her eyes down in embarrassment. The memory of how he had managed to arouse her caused her eyes to change immediately.

Nick reached for the bottle on the nightstand and poured a mug for her. "You needed to learn to restrain yourself, Nat. I chose this method instead of locking you in with a mortal, as Lacroix did with me."

She stared at him in shock. The thought had never occurred to her how Nick might have learned all the things he taught her now. Some lessons required a certain intimacy with the teacher and she wondered how they had solved that problem.

Something else kept bothering her. Despite her objections to the method Nick had employed, she couldn't deny that it had excited her to be under his complete control. And the thought frightened her immensely.

* * *

"Let's test if your control has improved," Nick announced. "We're going out for a stroll after you've fed."

"Among mortals?" Nat asked nervously. "What if I can't keep my eyes from changing?"

"You'll have to work on it. Or do you want to remain locked up here for all eternity?" Nick's voice made it clear that there was no alternative.

"No," Nat said, clearly taken aback.

"Well, then drink your fill and get dressed."

* * *

Nick landed with Natalie in a secluded corner of Harbourfront Park. He held her steady until Natalie had adapted to her surroundings. Then he locked his arm with hers and escorted her across the Park. Soon Natalie tensed as she detected an approaching heartbeat.

"Look to the ground and close your eyes if you can't keep them from changing," Nick whispered.

A jogger came along their path, the elated heartbeat posing a luring symphony to Nat, but she managed to stay in control and took a deep breath after the jogger had passed them unaware of the danger he had been in. Nick squeezed her hand encouragingly as they continued to stroll along the Park, passing several mortals without major defaults on Natalie's part.

* * *

"I'm very pleased with you tonight, Nat," Nick stated when they had returned to the loft.

"I think I've figured it out now," Nat replied happily.

"But never cease to be careful. Always make sure that you're well fed when you face a mortal," Nick warned.

"I promise, I will," Nat said, wrapping her arms around Nick.

"So, when are you going to teach me to fly?" she asked.

"Soon. Very soon," Nick answered and flew them into the bedroom.

* * *

Natalie was just in the process of pouring her breakfast when the doorbell rang. The sound of the running shower told her that Nick was unable to answer the door. She moved over to the monitor to see who was outside. "Yes?" she asked.

"It's me, Tracy. Can I come up?"

"Sure, come on up," Nat replied, happy to get an opportunity to talk to someone else. Ever since her conversion, Nick had been constantly around her. Although she enjoyed that very much, she just wasn't used to it. Sometimes she longed for the privacy of her own apartment.

"Hi, Nat," Tracy greeted her as she stepped out of the elevator. "I was curious how you were doing. So I just thought I'd drop by."

Nat tried to ignore the heartbeat of her friend. Somehow it had been easier in the park yesterday. "I'm glad to see you, Trace. I missed work," she replied tensely.

"So, when are you and Nick coming back?"

"I don't know, Tracy. There're still some things I need to learn."

"Uhu. Nat, is everything all right?" Tracy asked concerned as Nat started to tremble slightly. She stepped closer and picked up one of her hands, amazed at the coolness.

Natalie gasped as she felt the touch of Tracy's warm hand on hers. The heartbeat was suddenly pounding loud in her ears and her eyes focused on the pulsing vein in Tracy's wrist.

Tracy watched in alarm as Natalie's eyes turned golden.

Then there was a sudden whoosh of displaced air as Nick appeared behind Natalie, placing his hands on her shoulders in a restraining manner. "Tracy, go!" he ordered.

Tracy was too stunned to comply immediately.

"Now!" he hissed, waking her from her stupor.

"Sorry," she mumbled and hurried into the lift.

After the door had closed, Nick whirled Natalie around. "What did I tell you?" he shouted angrily.

Nat stared at him, frightened. "I thought it wouldn't bother me after I had managed in the park."

"It wouldn't have, had you fed first."

"I wanted to, but then she rang the bell."

"There still would have been plenty of time until the lift brought her up. At least she had sense enough not to enter unannounced."

"I'm sorry, Nick. I was just so glad to see her."

"Instead you almost killed her," he whispered, his eyes taking on a haunted expression.

"I don't want that," Nat cried, blood tears running down her cheeks.

"No, we rarely want that," Nick said with a far away voice. "So, do as I say and feed well," he added in a commanding tone.

Nat nodded mutely and moved to the kitchen table where she had left her mug.

"Go back to sleep," Nick suggested after she had emptied a bottle. "I need to talk to Tracy."

Nat ascended the stairs, glad to be left alone for a while.

* * *

Natalie woke with a start. She was sure she had only taken a short nap. Nick couldn't possibly have returned already. And yet, there was an unmistakable presence in the loft. She pulled on her robe and stepped onto the gallery.

"Good evening, Natalie."

Nat stared at the man who reclined in the armchair with a book in his lap. "Lacroix, what are you doing here?"

"I hope I didn't disturb your sleep. Nicholas asked me to drop by while he was away."

"Why?" Nat asked confused.

"Oh, it seems he's worried what might happen should you be left alone. He probably doesn't wish to find drained visitors on his doorstep when he returns."

"He told you," Nat stated.

"Of course he did. There are no secrets between master and child."

Nat looked at him slightly confused, but chose not to comment on this. "Can I offer you a drink?" she asked after she had descended the stairs.

"I see your manners have improved," Lacroix remarked, rising from his chair. "Yes, thank you."

Nat retrieved two mugs from the board and opened the refrigerator. She removed one of her bottles and pulled out the cork.

Lacroix intercepted her, inhaling the scent from the bottle. "If you don't mind, I will take one of those," he said, pointing to the bottles on the upper shelf.

Nat furrowed her brow. "Why? What's wrong with mine?"

"Nothing, only that I favour a slightly stronger vintage."

"I don't understand," Nat said.

"Nicholas hasn't told you?" Lacroix remarked.

"He said those were mixed with wine and not for me to touch."

"I see," Lacroix replied cryptically, smiling inwardly at Nicholas' effort to shield his child from the darker parts of their nature. He removed the cork, but hesitated to pour the liquid into the mug in front of him. Instead he retrieved a goblet from the board and filled it.

Natalie watched him, shaking her head. Then she followed him into the living-room area.

"So, how does eternal life agree with you so far?" Lacroix asked after he had taken a sip from his goblet.

"Well, it takes a lot of time getting used to," Nat replied shyly. She had expected anything but making small talk with Lacroix.

He chuckled at her answer. "Then it shouldn't be a problem as time is what you have plenty now."

Nat cursed herself for her silly reply. "I mean, there're so many impressions to take in," she elaborated.

"Indeed, not to mention the history one is confronted with. It certainly must be overwhelming for one so young."

"Oh, Nick hasn't told me much about that yet."

"Told?" Lacroix asked, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

Nat watched his reaction, confused.

"You have shared blood with Nicholas, haven't you?" he asked.

"Yes," she stammered embarrassed, the memory causing her heart to beat twice.

"And what did you gain from his blood?" Lacroix prodded further.

"I --- I could feel his love for me."

"And what else?"

"I don't know. I usually pass out very soon."

"I see," Lacroix stated thoughtfully.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Nat asked confused.

"No. Nothing to be concerned about," he soothed her.

* * *

Tracy opened the door to find Nick standing in the hallway. "Nick," she greeted him, motioning him to enter. "Is Nat okay?"

"Yes, she is. Did Vachon encourage you to visit?" Nick wanted to know.

"No, I haven't seen him for a while. You don't know how busy the precinct is right now. Johnson from Vice saw the two of you in the park. So I thought it would be okay to visit."

"Not yet. Nat isn't ready for mortal company yet," Nick stated.

"Sorry, I didn't know. Otherwise I wouldn't have come."

Nick nodded.

"So, when are you coming back? There's an awful lot to do," she said, changing the subject.

"I can't say, Trace. It depends on Nat's progress."

* * *

A short time later Nick returned to the loft.

Lacroix rose from his chair. "Nicholas, on a word, s'il vous plait," he said and ascended through the skylight.

Nick followed him onto the roof.

"Do you think it is wise to keep your past from your child?" Lacroix asked in a serious tone.

"I fear that she might reject me when she finds out what I've done."

"Nonsense, Nicholas. You're her master. She cannot just push you away."

"She already had a bad reaction when she found something out in Venice. I don't want her to have nightmares because of me."

"You cannot withhold it from her forever, Nicholas. And you will lose her trust in you if you do not share all of what you are."

Nick sighed in defeat.

* * *

While Nick and Lacroix were talking on the roof, Natalie stared at the goblet Lacroix had left unfinished on the table. What was so special about this blood, she wondered, that Nick didn't want her to drink it. She walked over and picked up the goblet, inhaling the scent of the fluid inside. Hesitantly she dipped a finger inside. As she was about to raise the finger to her mouth, her wrist was suddenly caught in an iron grip, causing her to flinch.

"What the hell are you doing, Nat?" Nick asked angrily.

"I was just curious how it might taste. I'm a scientist, Nick. It's in my nature to be curious."

"You're also my daughter. It should be in your nature to obey your master!"

"Come on, Nick. We aren't in the Middle Ages anymore. You can't be serious."

"I'm very serious, Nat. You're my responsibility and as your master I demand obedience."

"Or what?" Nat asked enraged. "Are you going to kill me if I don't comply?"

"It wouldn't be the first time I killed a child," Nick stated in a calm voice.

Natalie gasped in terror. She couldn't suppress a shiver as Nick licked her coated finger clean while his features remained unreadable. When he released her, she bolted up the stairs and locked herself into the bedroom.

* * *

Nick waited until her sobs had ceased. Then he ascended the stairs. "Nat, you know it's futile to lock the door. You can either open it and spare us the trouble of having to install a new lock or I can force it open."

There was a moment of silence, then the door was unlocked. He entered to find Nat staring mutely at him from the bed. He sat down beside her and picked up her hand.

"Nick, I don't understand you anymore," she said all of a sudden. "One moment you are gentle and tender and the next you scare me to death. What's wrong with you? Don't you love me anymore?" she asked, a fearful expression on her face.

"Nothing is wrong. I still love you, Nat. Never doubt that. And nothing would give me more pleasure than making love to you for the rest of eternity. But I'm also your master. And as such I'm responsible for your education. I take this task very seriously and so should you. I want you properly trained, Nat. So that you will not make the same mistakes I made."

When she remained silent, he continued. "I know how you revere life. I don't want you to become a ruthless killer like me. That's why I'm feeding you on blood that has been voluntarily donated. To keep the hunter inside you dormant."

She swallowed as she understood what he was telling her. "Nick, where does the blood in your bottles come from?" she ventured to ask.

"Nobody died for it, but the donation wasn't exactly voluntary," he confessed after a moment of hesitation.

Nat stared at him in shock. "Why are you drinking that, Nick?" she asked alarmed.

"When you've hunted for your food for over 700 years, now and then you yearn for something stronger than the bland taste of freely donated blood, which lacks the elements of fear and desire that add a special flavour to the blood."

She looked at him doubtfully. "So that was what Lacroix meant by my 'innocent taste'. You should have told me that right away, Nick. You can be sure that I will never drink from those bottles."

"I didn't want you to feel disgusted."

"Sorry, but I can't help being a little shocked after a confession like that."

"Well, I have yet another to make," Nick said.

"What else?" Nat asked, alarmed.

"When we shared blood, I never let you see all of me."

Nat furrowed her brows. "Why? What else is there to see?"

"My past. The women I've been with, the mortals I've killed. Eight centuries full of lust and hunger and pain."

"I don't think I want to know about that," Nat stammered.

"I thought so. That's why I withheld it from you. I couldn't bear the thought of being rejected by you because of what I did."

"But Nick, that was in the past. I didn't know you then. You're different now. It doesn't matter what you've done."

Her words were balm to him. "You are an amazing woman, Natalie Lambert," he stated. Then he raised his hand and sliced the vein in his neck open with his nail. "Drink," he ordered. "And know all of who I am."

Natalie stared a while in fascination at the wound. Then she couldn't resist his scent and closed her mouth over the wound. As she took the first swallow, the images started. An endless parade of women all dying in his arms, the joys of the hunt, different cities at night, encounters with Janette and between all that, Lacroix. Nat tried to concentrate on him as he seemed to be the only beacon surfacing in a tumbling sea of surreal images.

Nick let her feed until she passed out from the sheer overload of images. He gently pushed her back onto the pillows and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace.

* * *

Nat woke with a scream. Her brow was covered in blood and she lay trembling beneath the sheets. She knew the nightmare had been caused by the images she had received from Nick's blood. Images that surpassed her wildest imaginations by far. This couldn't be the man she loved, could it?

She sat up in bed and reached for the mug on the nightstand, the contents having a soothing effect on her frilled nerves. She had to get out of here. Casting out her senses she noticed that she was alone in the loft. Nick probably hadn't suspected her to wake anytime soon. She quickly dressed. Her internal clock told her that it was still two hours until sunrise. After draining two bottles and taking a third with her, she made her way down to the garage and started her car.

Successfully shunning out any mortal heartbeat, she reached Tracy's apartment block. Hurrying upstairs she knocked at the door.

"Nat!" Tracy exclaimed in surprise.

"Can I come in?" Nat asked.

"Sure. Is something wrong?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, Tracy. But I had to get away for a while."

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Have you noticed any changes in Nick?" Nat asked Tracy.

"Well, I haven't seen much of him lately, but yesterday he was just as usual. Why?"

"I don't know. When we're together, it's incredible. But then he suddenly gets this master attitude that drives me nuts. And I can't bear that he's constantly around me. I haven't had a private moment since he brought me across."

Tracy watched her friend concerned. "I'm sorry to hear that, Nat. I thought everything was turning out fine for the two of you. Is there anything I can do?"

"Can I stay here for a while? I needed to get away from him."

"Sure. Perhaps I could talk to Reese to call Nick in for something. We could really use his help at the precinct and it would give you some private time," Tracy suggested.

"Thanks, Tracy. But I don't know. It frightens me to death when he's angry," Nat stammered. Then she hid her face in her hands, unable to suppress her tears any longer, while Tracy watched with growing concern.

In shock Nat stared at her hands that were covered with the blood from her tears. "Oh god," she exclaimed. "I need to use your bathroom, Tracy."

Without waiting for a reply she vanished into the bathroom to wash her face and hands.

* * *

Nick returned from a visit to the Raven shortly before dawn. He dreaded the moment when he had to face Nat after what she had seen in his blood. Despite her previous assurances he had sensed the shock in her as he had confronted her with his past.

He became aware of Natalie's absence as soon as he entered the loft. His senses told him that dawn was near, bringing on a sudden fear at the thought what might happen should she not come home before sunrise. Paying no heed to the lightening sky, he flew out of the skylight and followed the vibration.

* * *

Tracy had just completed her task of drawing all the curtains in her apartment when her balcony door was pushed open and a smoking Nick appeared in her living-room. "Where is she?" he hissed, causing Tracy to jump back.

Nat stepped out of the bathroom, stopping dead in her tracks. "Nick! What are you doing here?"

"The question is what are you doing here?" he returned the question with a dark undertone in his voice.

"I - I needed to get away for a while," Nat replied evasively, not wanting to tell him that the mere thought of what she had seen in his blood tempted her to run from his presence.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find you here? I will always find you, Natalie."

"Hey, guys," Tracy interrupted. "I didn't mind having Nat stay here for a while."

Nick turned to face her. "Really. That's very hospitable of you, Tracy. Would you still think so after she drained you during the day?"

"I wouldn't do that," Nat quipped in. "I've fed well before I left."

"And she stored another bottle in the fridge," Tracy supported her friend.

"Nat, when you wake up hungry, you don't think about making a detour to the fridge. You opt for the first available source."

Both women stared at him in disbelief. Nick glanced towards the covered window. "I'm afraid you have two houseguests for the day, Tracy," he announced.

Tracy nodded. "I only have the couch here," she pointed out in an apologizing tone. "But the two of you can have the bedroom."

"No, we're fine here," Nick declined her offer. "Nat can take the couch. I won't be sleeping anyway."

"As you wish," Tracy shrugged and turned towards her room. "Good night then."

"Tracy," Nick called after her. "Open the blinds in your room." When she looked at him questioningly, he added, "Just for safety reasons."

* * *

After Tracy had retreated into her bedroom, Nat found herself alone in the living-room with Nick.

"We'll talk about this later," he announced. "You need your sleep now."

"But what if I go after her without realizing it?" Nat asked, suddenly very unsure of herself.

"I won't let that happen," Nick assured her.

Reluctantly she lay down on the couch while Nick settled himself in a nearby armchair, popping his feet up on the couch.

* * *

"No!"

Tracy was startled awake by a terrified scream coming from her living-room.

* * *

Nick had watched with growing concern as Natalie shifted restlessly in her sleep. Soon her brow was covered with blood. She must be having a nightmare, triggered by the images she saw in his blood, no doubt, he thought gloomily. What had possessed him to share all this with her?

When she woke up with a scream, he was instantly at her side, wrapping his arms around her. "Sssh," he soothed her. "It was just a dream, Nat. You are safe now." He urged her head to his neck. "Drink," he commanded.

Nat hesitated. She didn't want to see any more horrible things in his blood. But as she felt him nibbling at her own neck, she couldn't resist the lure his blood presented to her. With a low growl she bit into the vein.

* * *

Tracy carefully opened the door and peeked into her living-room. What she saw made her stop dead in her tracks.

Nick and Natalie sat on her couch in a tight embrace. Nat's head was poised at Nick's neck. The expression on Nick's face was one full of bliss. He stared at her through golden eyes that made her breath catch. There was something oddly seductive about him as he graced her with a smile before he gently bit into Natalie's neck.

Natalie's moan pulled her out of her trance. Quickly she retreated into her bedroom and closed the door, trying to calm the rapid beating of her heart. Never before had she thought about Nick in this way. He was her partner and her friend. She found the thought of the feelings he had evoked in her by a single glance disturbing.

* * *

Nick revelled in the taste of Natalie's blood as he completed the circle. He concentrated on his love for her and tried to withhold anything from his past.

When Natalie let go of him, already half asleep, he gently licked across her wounds. Then he snuggled close to her on the couch, hugging her in a tight embrace.

* * *

Nat slept undisturbed through the remaining day. As she stirred she found herself in Nick's arms. She relaxed against him, feeling cherished and protected for the moment. Then the memories of the preceding night returned and a slight fear grabbed hold of her as she remembered Nick's announcement that they would talk later about her venturing out on her own.

Nervously she sat up, realizing that Nick was watching her moves expectantly. She tapped into the kitchen and returned with a half filled bottle of blood and a mug.

Nick could tell that she was still hungry after the bottle was empty.

She stepped to the window and peeked behind the curtain only to discover that the brightness was still too intense for her to feel comfortable. She started pacing like a caged cat.

"Do you now comprehend how silly your behaviour was?" Nick asked. "What are you going to do now? The only available source of blood is in that room." He pointed to the closed bedroom door.

Nat stared at the door, her eyes changing as she perceived the alluring cadence of a mortal heartbeat. "I'm sorry. I didn't think I'd be so hungry."

"I told you not to underestimate the hunger," he said, approaching her. He took the mug from her, sliced his wrist with his fangs and filled the mug with the blood from his wound.

Natalie watched, mesmerized, and accepted the mug gratefully. She emptied it in hasty swallows, letting the rich essence sooth the craving in her stomach. "Thanks," she said, eyes cast to the floor.

Then their attention was drawn to Tracy who stepped hesitantly out of the bedroom. "Is it safe to pass you guys?" she asked. "I don't know about you but I'm in terrible need of some coffee."

"We were just about to leave anyway," Nick answered. "I hope we didn't disturb you too much. Thanks for letting us stay here."

"Oh, anytime," Tracy said and watched as Nick opened the curtains to reveal a now completely dark sky.

He stepped onto the balcony. "Nat," he called, holding out his hand for her.

She quickly joined him and Tracy watched in fascination as they took to the sky.

* * *

Natalie quickly made her way to the refrigerator as soon as they had touched down in the loft. Once she was sated her confidence returned. Thus it was a little unexpected as she noticed that Nick had hardly moved since placing her on the ground. Instead of joining her in the kitchen he had retreated to the mantelpiece, watching her every motion. "Nick, what's the matter?" she asked.

"You don't expect me to continue with the daily routine just like that, do you?" he asked in return.

She furrowed her brows, not catching his meaning.

"Come here", he demanded.

Hesitantly she stepped closer and stopped right in front of him.

He raised his hand and brushed his fingertips along her face. "You have more than once disobeyed my instructions, Natalie," he said in a dangerous soft voice. "Be careful not to do so again."

In shock Nat tried to pull back but the hand that had just touched her face in a gentle caress now held her shoulder in an iron grip.

"You don't want me to discipline you, do you? And I assure you, I can be very unpleasant."

Natalie was speechless. "Nick, I'm a grown woman, not a child!"

"No, Natalie. In vampire terms you are a child, my child. And as such I can discipline you as I see fit. And I will not hesitate to do so, should you disobey me again."

Nat couldn't believe what he was telling her. How could he turn from caring to being so mean in a matter of seconds? Tears began to run down her face. She shivered as he leaned close and licked them off. All she wanted was to push him away but she dared neither breathe nor move.

"I see that you're accessible to reason," he stated after a while.

"Don't you dare touch me again," Nat replied tersely and bolted up the stairs.

Nick suppressed the urge to follow her. He had hoped if he threatened her enough she would comply with his wishes. He didn't really want to hurt her. Why was she making it so difficult?

His thoughts were interrupted by the ringing phone. "Knight," he answered it, surprised to hear his Captain on the other end.

"Nick, this is Joe Reese. I know you have requested an unlimited time of leave, but we seem to have a little emergency here. Do you think you could come by for a couple of hours?"

"But Cap, I had a reason for taking this leave. Is there nobody else who can fill in?"

"I wouldn't be bothering you if we had anyone else, Nick. But there's this flu going around and half the shift has booked off."

Nick cast a look on the bedroom door. Perhaps it would help if he left Nat alone for a while. "Okay, Captain. I'll be in as soon as I can. But I can't stay for long."

"Thanks Nick. I appreciate this."

Nick dialled another number. "Could you come by? I need to go to the precinct for a while."

A few minutes later his master glided smoothly through the skylight. "I hope this isn't becoming a habit, Nicholas."

"No, it's just for today. There seems to be an emergency at the precinct. And I think, Nat needs to be alone for a while."

"Is there a problem I should know about?"

"Nothing I can't handle," Nick stated and left for work.

Lacroix focused his senses on his grandchild and perceived her silent sobs. He pulled a bottle out of the fridge and ascended the stairs. He stepped quietly into the room and was astonished to see her lying on the bed, shaking, her face smeared with bloody tears. He advanced and sat down on the bed. Without looking up, she turned away immediately. Lacroix reached out and gently stroked her back in a comforting manner.

"I told you not to touch me again!" she sobbed.

Lacroix was appalled and stopped his ministrations. "What has he done?" he asked.

Nat froze, only now realizing that it was Lacroix who was sitting at her side. Her anger flared suddenly. "This is all your doing, isn't it? He's treating me the same way as you treated him."

Lacroix stared at her, having no clue what she was talking about. As another tear slid down her cheek he caught it with his fingertip and licked it off. He was taken aback by the desperation he tasted in her blood. "May I ask what has prompted this latest disagreement?"

"I visited a friend without his consent," Nat explained, not sure why she did so. But it felt good to talk with someone apart from Nick.

"A mortal friend?"

Nat nodded.

"And this friend has survived your visit?"

Nat was stunned by the question. "Of course," she declared upset. Then, in a quieter tone she added, "Thanks to Nick. He found me and stayed the day with me at her apartment. I woke very hungry."

"So he was right to be angry with you," Lacroix stated to her amazement.

"But he could have explained this to me," Nat said. "I never would have risked Tracy's life had I known this could happen."

"Did he not tell you to feed well before facing a mortal?"

"Yes," Nat admitted.

"I don't see why you're complaining then," Lacroix remarked.

"I didn't expect that it would be that strong after I woke up."

"He certainly mentioned something about the constant lure a heartbeat presents?"

"But I thought I could deal with it. He doesn't seem to have any problems."

"But, my dear, Nicholas is 800 years old. How many mortals, do you think, he drained by accident during his first century?"

Natalie stared at him in shock. The images from Nick's blood were suddenly overwhelming her brain once more.  
"I don't want to know," she whispered.

"Then suffice it to say that he knows what he's talking about when he warns you about the constant danger. You should take him literally and not question anything he says."

Nat nodded mutely, noting that Lacroix's words sounded much more logical than Nick's obscure remarks. "Where's Nick?" she asked, suddenly realizing that he wasn't around.

"He was called to the precinct, some emergency."

Nat had to smile. "That was Tracy's doing," she said more to herself.

Lacroix raised his eyebrows.

"I mentioned to her that I needed to be alone on occasion. She suggested to have the Captain call Nick in."

"My dear, you're in no condition to be left alone. At least not until your control has improved."

"But he's driving me crazy when he is constantly around. I'm not used to it."

"Then you better get used to it. You love him, do you not?" Lacroix probed.

Nat hesitated a moment. "I thought so, yes. But now I'm not sure anymore."

"And why is that?"

"Because of the way he's treating me and ---" she broke off.

"And?" Lacroix inquired.

"He let me see his past," Nat mumbled, starting to shake suddenly.

"But you knew all along what Nicholas is. Don't tell me you're shocked now."

"I --- I guess I just didn't believe him when he said he was evil."

"Nicholas has a habit of dramatizing things. I would hardly call him evil. He simply enjoyed revelling in his nature. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Are you kidding?" Nat exclaimed upset. "How can you render his deeds harmless? He killed thousands of people."

"Of course he did. The alternative back then would have been a slow death by starvation. Is that what you prefer for him?"

"No," Nat admitted. "But ---"

"The true question is, what is really bothering you, Natalie?" Lacroix interrupted her.

She stared at him questioningly.

"It's not so much the fact to get to know Nicholas' past intimately. It's the realization that you're getting excited to see him commit to his so called dark side, isn't it?"

Natalie stared at him open-mouthed.

"And this emotion is what your conscience is fighting so vehemently because it opposes anything your mortal morals have taught you. Oh yes, I know how arousing Nicholas can be when he succumbs to his nature. You're not the first to feel the attraction of his dark charms."

Natalie shivered slightly as she perceived flecks of gold in Lacroix's eyes. But as soon as they appeared, they vanished again. Nevertheless, what Lacroix told her, caused her to analyze her feelings. She couldn't deny that she had felt terribly excited when she had gotten a glimpse of the vampire. It had aroused her to no end, but she had always denied it for fear he might be repulsed by her attraction to this part of him.

Lacroix smiled at her indulgently, seeing that he had successfully caused her to reconsider her judgement of Nicholas. He stood from the bed and moved to the door. "When you feel the urge again to visit, come to the Raven. At least there you will be catered for."

Nat nodded. "Thank you," she mouthed.

* * *

When Nick returned from the precinct, Lacroix took him aside. "You seem to be having a problem with your child," he observed.

Nick sighed. "Yes, she doesn't follow my instructions and when I admonish her for it she starts to cry."

"It's always a problem to bring a lover across. The requirements of a master usually do not agree with those of a lover. Janette knew this. That's why she didn't bring you across herself."

Nick stared at him. "What are you saying?"

"I'm merely hinting at the possibility that your child might have a problem with the continuation of your love affair should you continue to treat her this way."

"But haven't you always said that obedience is required towards one's master?"

"Of course. An unfortunate dilemma, isn't it, Nicholas?"

"I can't lose her, Lacroix," Nick stated.

Lacroix observed the desperation in his child's voice with concern. "You might want to reconsider your mode of education, Nicholas."

"It's strange to hear you say this. Aren't you the one who enforced strict obedience?"

"It was the only kind of education you knew, Nicholas. Natalie is from a different time. People do not beat education into their children anymore. They favour the exchange of knowledge and reason. I'm sure when you explain everything to her she will act according to your wishes if she considers them reasonable."

"As simple as that?" Nick asked puzzled. It had never occurred to him to teach her any other way than he had been educated himself.

"Nothing is ever simple," his master informed him. "It requires a certain degree of skill to explain everything in a way that her scientific mind accepts it without questioning. An intriguing challenge, I would say."

Nick considered his advice. Then he frowned. "I wish you had tried this kind of education with me instead of insisting to force your will on me, Lacroix. Perhaps then you wouldn't have lost me."

"I beg to differ," Lacroix pointed out. "I never lost you. In fact, recent events have even brought you closer to me. All that was required was to find the right lure. Imagine my surprise when I found it in the doctor who tried so hard to cure you from your predicament. The hint at any possible danger she might be in was enough to trigger your true nature."

"What do you mean with possible danger? Of course she was in danger in Venice. You said yourself that the Enforcers won't allow someone with ---" Nick stopped in midsentence, realization sinking in. "There was no real threat, was there?"

"No, at least not an immediate one."

Nick regarded him dumbfounded. "You set me up!" he exclaimed outraged.

"I merely enhanced your awareness of a possible danger. And you responded like any vampire master should in order to protect his property. And don't tell me that you didn't enjoy it."

Nick looked to the floor. As much as he despised the way he had been tricked into this, Lacroix was right. For the first time in so very long he was at ease with himself, accepting his nature and simply enjoying what life had to offer.

"I'm proud of you, mon fils," Lacroix said and vanished through the skylight.

Nick couldn't hold back a smile at the rare compliment. It didn't really matter that Lacroix had instigated anything. In the end it had been his own decision to bring Nat across. Once he had tasted her blood, he had known that there would be no turning back. He had wanted her completely, not just in a mortal way.

And he would do everything to keep her by his side. He would be patient with her and try to educate her with reasoning as Lacroix had suggested.

Having set his mind, he ascended the stairs and opened the bedroom door carefully. "Nat?" he asked, not sure if his presence was welcome.

Natalie sat in the middle of his bed, hugging her legs tightly.

"I shouldn't have threatened you like that. Can you forgive me?" he asked, hesitantly stepping closer.

"You've scared me, Nick," Natalie whispered in response. "You know, before, when I was mortal, I was never afraid of you, but now I am."

Nick regarded her with anguish in his eyes.

"I've seen a side of you that I wasn't aware of before," she continued. "And despite any rational thoughts that scream otherwise, I can't help being attracted to it. Lacroix said the reason why I was so upset was because my conscience was fighting against it. I guess that makes sense."

Nick said down on the bed beside her, watching her expectantly.

"I want to get to know all of you, Nick," she said, laying her arms around his neck. "Don't hold anything back when you share blood with me." She kissed his lips tentatively and Nick responded eagerly, sending a wave of gratitude across his link towards his master.

* * *

Lacroix smiled and raised his glass in a silent salute. "Welcome back, mon fils," he whispered.

FIN


End file.
